Valiance and Future Rememberances
by QuailyAce
Summary: AU: The Doctor has been on board the Valiant for eight months, fully aware of the chaos below. For eight months, a cycle of torture and negligence, until one day Harold Saxon, the Master, decides that today is one for games. That can never bode well for anyone under his reign, the Doctor and his comrades in particular. (The first work of Quaily and Ace)
1. Game of Vengeance

_Valiance and Future Rememberances  
Chapter One: Game of Vengeance_

The Master smirked as he stared out the window of the good ship Valiant. He knew the day ahead would be delightful. He had moved all appointments from his schedule so he could spend the quality time with his new pet. Speaking of which, where was he now? The Master whistled loudly "HERE DOGGY DOGGY!" The Time Lord grinned at the pitiful man before him. He could never get enough of this. "There you are! Thought you might have run away! But then I remembered.." He gestured to the wheelchair, grin growing even wider "YOU CAN'T!"

The Doctor stared silently at the neurotic form of the only other Time Lord. He was immobilized, but not broken. He would never be broken. All that he did was sit and stare, reduced to this pitiful form. He had been busy, though, hacking into the Archangel network, however hard it may be without tools or access to anything. Hard, but not impossible. The Doctor stared at the Master intensely, unable to move. Everything ached from age. The sonic laser had left him frail and vulnerable, caught in the grasp of the Master. The Time Lord ranted and raved, day in day out, and sometimes forgot the Doctor even existed. He was insane, all there was to it. Granted, he had always known, just hadn't wanted to believe.

The Master began to circle the immobilized man's chair "You know, pet. Today is a very special day. Because today, I took everything off my calendar, and am spending it playing with you, my little doggy! Isn't that great!?" He growled at the Doctor's lack of response and harshly grabbed his nemesis by the collar, nearly picking him up off of the chair "I SAID. ISN'T THAT GREAT?"

The Doctor was unfazed. He only stared deep into the crazed man's eyes. Behind them he saw hatred, pain, and fear. Despite how weak he was, the Master still feared him. A smirk tried to play at his lips, but he forced it back determined to give the Master no reaction. His spine cracked at the sudden stress, but he'd had worse during his "stay" on the Valiant.

Without warning the Master threw the Doctor roughly on the floor and kicked. Hard. The Doctor would to what he asked, dammit! The kick landed in his ribs hard and sharp. A few cracked and the Doctor was forced to gasp for air. He cried out in pain and lay limply on the floor. No. The Master would not get the best of him.

The Master chuckled darkly at the Doctor's pained response. He picked up the elderly body and happily tossed it back in the chair. "Now. Have we learned our lesson?"

More dark stares and ragged breathing were the only response. "You know the only thing I have to say to you," he whispered softly, breath raspy and harsh.

The Master crossed his arms, amused. "Oooooh! And what might that be?"

The old man beckoned weakly for the Master to come closer, intending to whisper it. The crazed Time Lord, youthful and cocky, casually strolled over and bent down to the Doctor's level, face only a foot from his enemy's. "Well?"

"I forgive you," he whispered softly, eyes set in grief and resiliance

The Master groaned in annoyance. Honestly, could his little pet be any more disgustingly good? Well, the Master thought, as a grin grew on his face, let's see just how forgiving little Doctor really could be. "Oh Doctor!" The Master sang as he began twirling the wheelchair around. "It's time for a little game!"

'Oh, brilliant, what now?' the Doctor thought in annoyance. Nothing the Master was excited about was anything he particularly looked forward to. It had been months of this cycle of attention and forgetfulness and quite frankly the Doctor was tired of it all. At least Martha was fine. He knew she would be fine, she was resourceful and stunningly clever. She would be fine... She had to be fine...

The Master started pacing excitedly about the room. Now THIS would be interesting. "You see, Doctor. I've been getting fed up with your little friend... Martha? I've been getting fed up with your little friend Martha's family. So, dear Doctor. The first round of the game is this. I offer you a choice. Either I age you 200 more years AND "forget" to feed you for the next two weeks, or I kill them! Which will it be?"

The Doctor's hearts skipped a beat apiece. Terror crossed his eyes involuntarily as he stared at the Master. All the power belonged to this monster, either the Doctor agreed or they died. He didn't put it above the Master to go against his word and kill them anyway, but he wasn't taking a chance. He dropped his eyes and slumped even more, dejected and defeated for the moment being

"Having a hard time deciding, my pet?" The Master grinned widely at the Doctor's obvious fear "Well then, I'll make the decision for you! GUARDS! BRING IN THE JONES FAMILY!"

The Doctor shook his head softly and gasped for air again while clutching his side. "Let them go... I'll do it," his aged voice barely rasped out.

The Master raised an eyebrow. Breaking the Doctor was going to be harder than he thought. He turned to the exiting guards as he fished in his jacket pocket for his laser screwdriver "You heard the lady!"

The insult rolled off of the Doctor easily. He'd had worse. Instead, he braced for the aging process. It was painful, but it was better than allowing the Jones' harm. The Master found his screwdriver and, after a quick adjustment, began to age the Doctor, humming happily to himself. The pain seared through his every cell, raging and furious. The Doctor screamed and the world sped up around him. The Master's hatred fueled the awful transformation and tinged his victim's every fibre, every thought. His bones became more brittle, his flesh sagged and wrinkled, and the Lonely God began to fall from the wheelchair as he involuntarily flailed about in pain.

The Master grinned lazily, and shut off the device, after the 200 year mark was reached. He stood over his foe and grinned "I like the new look. Are you ready for round two, Doctor? Because this part is my favorite!"

The blanched man looked up at the Master with tenderness and pain. His clothes were too big by about two sizes and he simply couldn't move much more than his head. His ribs hadn't mended and his sore muscles and bones only hurt more

The Master turned once again to the guards "BRING UP THE NYMPHOMANIAC! AND MAKE SURE HE'S RESTRAINED!" The Master turned once again to the Doctor "Just because your little friend can't die, Doctor, doesn't mean he can't feel pain. And I intend to make this round as painful for him as possible." The Master began rummaging in a drawer until he found what he was looking for, a large straight razor. "And the best part? You don't have any way of stopping it this round! No way to put yourself in his place! No way to take the pain! You're just the audience. You just have to sit there and watch."

The Doctor was too tired to react, but the pain was evidently felt. Jack was the strongest man he knew, he wouldn't break. Ever. But the pain was still real for the both of them. "Please," he gasped, voice nearly inaudible, but he knew there was no point.

The Master began pacing again "So Doctor... Doctor, Doctor, Doctor... tell me. Have you ever heard of Lingchi?" The victim remained silent and stared, pain creasing his brow and ruining his focus. The Master only smirked "Well, in case you don't, its a form of torture your precious humans so creatively came up with! You might have heard of it's other title. Death by a thousand cuts." Suddenly, the door to the room creaked open, as four guards escorted a tightly bound Jack into the room. The Master strolled, and grabbed some of the Captain's hair and pulled tightly, "Just the man I wanted to see! Hello again Harkness. Your little Doctor over there heard me talking about my expertise in human torture, and wanted to observe my methods. So I naturally thought of you as the perfect test subject!"

Jack was shoved roughly into the room. His bonds cut deep into his already battered flesh, but he pretended not to care. He fixed his most winning smile upon his face and beamed at the Master. He feigned ignorance to the Doctor's presence, best to save him what little pain he could. Harkness was appalled to see the creature that the Master identified as the Doctor. The poor soul... He was drawn out of his reveries by a sharp tug on his hair by the true monster behind this nightmare. The Master. The blonde beast yanked tightly and he fell to the ground, unable to catch himself. He grimaced, but the smile stayed fixed through the pain. "I've always been a good model, why not?"

The Master smirked as he flicked open the straight razor. "Track 8." He'd always loved this song, he mused to himself as he put a well polished shoe on Jack's back and examined the blade. "When You're Evil" described his personality to a tee. As the screeching violin squealed over the intercom, Jack laughed. "For someone in charge of the world you really need a better taste in music, sounds like a cha-cha between two cats in heat." The shoe landed on his back as he giggled at the lyrics. "Fits you well, though, must admit." He smiled sideways up at the Time Lord prepared for the pain.

The Master hissed in anger and began violently slashing away at Jack's back, careful to keep the cuts shallow, in order to maximize pain and minimize blood loss. Each cut seared more than the last, but Jack continued to smile luminously and closed his eyes. His head bobbed as he focused on the music blasting through the Valiant. He began to hum softly along once he got the hang of the melody. "Really is catchy..." The warmth of his own blood began to trickle down his sides as the slashes continued to slither across his muscled back.  
The Doctor watched silently as the Master sliced away, terrifying anger tinging his features. He was helpless to stop it, but tried to watch Jack. Now was a good time to continue assimilating into the Archangel network, the only way he could help Harkness was to progress their plan.

The Master moved from the back, downwards onto the lower back and legs, continuing his bloody rampage. Between cuts, he threw in a few well placed kicks for good measure.

As the track looped, Jack became almost hypnotized by the music. His mind went fuzzy and focused on the nearest lifeline to escape the unbearable pain. The music was it. He stared at the Doctor, or rather through him, unaware of the whimpering gasps that left his lips. The music blasted his skull mercifully to carry him away from the pain. He was far from escaping it, though. Each kick yanked him back to reality with a jarring cry and shortness of breath.

The Master stopped for a second, to stretch, happily. He was right. It was a good day. He wiped the bloodied razor off on a guard's uniform and moved to the sole's of Jack's feet, where he knew it would hurt immensely. Once his feet were assaulted, even the music couldn't soothe him. Harkness screamed in pain as the tender skin of his soles were attacked brutally. The screeches drowned out the violin and the engines of the Valiant, but he was in too much pain to care. Insanity set upon him, "ALL YOU GOT? WHY NOT JUST KILL ME?!" he bellowed between screams and rasping breaths. The blood was pooling about him, rippling and smearing as he struggled on the floor.

The Master looked up to meet the Doctor's horrified eyes "I can break anyone, Doctor. And I love that kind of power." He violently rolled Jack over, and began slashing away at the tops of his feet.

However, the impossible man saw his chance and made other plans. Jack rolled onto his side in an involuntary reaction to the slices on his back meeting the cold floor, but turned it into a semi-launch at the Master. Mashing his elbow into the floor, he tensed his core and shoved at the crouching Time Lord, bound feet first. He looped his heels around the back of his blonde head and let gravity do the rest as the Captain's weight dragged the neurotic beast down to the floor. He rolled onto his head and struggled to get the best hold he could as a human snake. "Never underestimate me, blondie," he screamed over the music as the blood from the floor spattered over his face.

The Master growled in surprise and pain, as he was dragged to the floor. He struggled against Jack's grip as his guards rushed in to separate the pair. The guards finally managed restrain Jack as the Master picked himself up, a new even fiercer ferocity in his eyes. As the guards pinned the ex-con artist down, the Master began to slash away at Jack's inner thighs and crotch area furiously. Jack simply smiled and laughed madly. "My charm too much?!" he shrieked, "Don't worry, not interest-aaaah!" He screeched in pain as the edges of his vision began to blur red behind the veil of his own blood. He wouldn't last long at this rate. The pain was unbearable, by far one of the worst ways to die, and he doubted he'd had worse before this. This was the worst experience, helpless before the one who had it worse. As bad as this was for the Captain, he knew it was only a show for the crippled being in the corner. He gasped desperately and did his best to nod at the Doctor in his struggles against the razor.

The Master slowed, and moved up to the face, making several well placed cuts on Jack's forehead, cheeks, nose, and inside of his mouth. He wanted Jack alive. But in as much pain as possible. He studied his work and turned back to the guards, grinning darkly. "Lock him up again. And make sure he doesn't die for as long as possible, or at least until he heals somewhat."

The taste of iron flooded from his lips and down his throat. His breathing was shallow and irregular, vision blurred and useless, smell, only the sweetness of his own blood, and his ears were filled with an infernal ringing. Nothing was observable through the pain and the overload of his senses. Everything was numb and filled with unestimable pain simultaneously. He felt his functions shutting down as he waded in his own blood. Images danced in his mind, pointless images... Then it was all dark. He was at peace for the time being... Jack Harkness slipped into the chill of death. Again.

He cursed in frustration, kicking at the lifeless body before him. "Goddammit." He looked up at the Doctor and smiled "Looks like it's time for round 3! Guards, lock Harkness up again. I'll have fun with him again tomorrow. Now, Doctor. It's time for another choice!"

The Doctor closed his eyes in defeat and grief. He knew the pain of dying, the hopelessness and the urge to have it and shove it away. The pointless choice as you watched yourself float away... He opened his deep eyes and fixed the Master with a glare so full of tenderness it was terrifying. "I forgive you."


	2. The Past Returns

The Master rolled his eyes. Honestly? Well, he had one last method of torture in his pocket, something that would bring even the almighty Doctor to his knees "Now the next game involves you and you alone Doctor. And you have a choice as to what I'm going to do! Your choice is this: Either you get to enjoy a medieval style breaking with the wheel or... a movie!"

The Doctor stared hopelessly up at him from within his baggy, stinking suit. He hadn't the strength to speak or move anymore and simply stared with huge eyes at his captor

The Master sighed. "You're hopelessly silent in this state. And I want to hear you beg for mercy." He bound the Doctor to his chair tightly with a rope he borrowed off a guard "To make sure you don't escape." Finally, he grabbed his laser screwdriver, and began the de-aging process.

The intensity of concentrated time on the body, even when in the direction of youth, was one of the most painful experiences known to any being short of what had occured to Jack. The poor wretch was gone from the Doctor's mind as he choked on the pain of being rejuvinated. The ropes gnawed on his wrists as they fleshed out from their dilapidated state and the wheelchair seemed to shrink around him as he was replenished to his regular state after nine regenerations. He gasped for air in his now strong lungs and glowered at the Master, still refusing to speak. He didn't care, this game was pointless. Whatever he chose it would mean nothing, the monster would have his fun without the Doctor's help. "I still only have that one thing to say. The three words you don't want to hear."

As he shoved his screwdriver back in his jacket pocket, the Master smirked at the Doctor "Just you wait... Theta Sigma... Just you wait. I've saved the best for last." He slunk over to the wheelchair and grabbed the Doctor's chin roughly "I will break you."

Fury slammed into the Doctor at the mention of his old name. "DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME THAT..." he hissed through his bared teeth, "Gallifrey is GONE... It's gone... Gone, forever and you know who put them in that Time Bubble, trapped them forever, killed the past for good..." he leaned forward into the Master's face. "You know who did that. Who's been running ever since... Koschei..." he smiled lovingly. "It doesn't have to be like this. You are stone cold brilliant, you really are... Come with me, travel amongst the stars... We can run from the past... never stop, never slow... just run..."

The Master rolled his eyes and let go, turning away "That sort of flattery might work on your stupid apes, Doctor. But I know your true intentions. You're a Prydonian after all, devious and cunning. And besides, I quite like it here! I reign supreme! Why would I want to leave!" He checked his watch "Oh look at the time! The screening's about to begin!" He snapped his fingers as a large media screen rolled down from the ceiling. "I do hope you enjoy this, Doctor, I really do."

The Doctor leaned forward and pulled against the already biting ropes. "Master, listen to me, this is pointless, stop. Stop now while you still can because if you don't I will stop you. I've always stopped you, I've stopped the Daleks and Time Lords and I've stopped you." He spoke quickly, urgency in every syllable. He had to offer one last lifeline. The Master was the only other Time Lord in existance, he couldn't let anything happen to him. The Doctor never cared for his own safety, not even in the clutches of the insane friend of his childhood.

"And therein is where the fun lies!" The Master countered gleefully. "Now sit back, relax, and enjoy the film. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to step out for the duration. But don't worry, my guards will still be here. And I'll be just outside the door. So don't try anything. Theta Sigma." And with that, the Master hit the 'play' button and waltzed out of the room...

_The opening shot on the screen showed an idyillic red planet, with rolling hills and two suns. The next shot showed a bustling citadel. There were shots of happy pedestrians, clad in rich velvet like robes, going amongst their daily lives. Gallifrey._

This was the first time the Doctor was afraid during the months he had been here. Once he saw the red hills of Gallifrey, panic struck his limbs and hearts. Adrenaline coursed through him and he thrashed against the bonds that bit into his wrists. "MASTER! MASTER, LET ME OUT! MASTER!" He screamed and thrashed, closing his eyes against the images. He then realized: wheelchair. The Time Lord kicked his feet methodically until he shook the brakes loose on the chair, then placed both feet on the ground and shoved towards the screen, intending to kick it or tear it down. The movie continued as the Doctor struggled.

_There was a clip of a large spiraling building, known as the academy, which, due to it's height, seemingly went on forever, children happily wandered in and out of the building, chatting about their days, homework, et cetera._

_The clip flashed again, shaky handmade video. A young blonde haired boy was adjusting the camera as his friend looked on in frustration. The friend, a tall skinny boy with dark hair and blue eyes groaned "I still don't understand your fascination with such primitive gadgets, Thete. We have so much better here."_

_The blonde shrugged as he finally managed to mount the camera onto a tripod and put his arm around the still irritated skinny boy. "A report on Earth. By Theta Sigma and Koschei."_

The guards, noticing the Doctor's attempts to destory the screen wheeled the doctor back to his original position and firmly held the chair in place. "Master said we have to make you keep yer eyes open," one of them spat.

The Doctor swiveled his head and fixed them with an icy glare. Tension filled the air about them as he emanated an ancient power gained through age and experience. "Turn it off," he said softly, menace hanging in the air about them. Terror flowed from him to target the guards. He watched their faces for any reaction as the memories of his childhood battered his spacious mind.

The guards looked at one another in absolute fear, they knew what this man could do. Still, they feared their boss more. They knew that by far, the Master was the more dangerous and volatile of the two Time Lords, and would be more than happy to kill them in an instant. They continued to guard the Doctor, although obviously shaken.

_On the screen, Theta and Koschei were pointing out the features of Earth. "Earth's notable inhabitants include the Earth Reptiles and the homo sapiens, or humans." Theta chirped into the camera._

_Koschei groaned "You and your humans... honestly."_

_Theta shrugged "Well anyways, humans are one of the most resiliant species in all of the universe. Time and time again, no matter what fate puts in their way, they manage to struggle through, and survive."_

_Koschei smirked "However, it must be noticed that they are a weak race, and easily conquered."_

_"KOSCHEI!" bellowed Thete._

_"What? It's true! In the 12 million years which comprised of the human golden age, they were conquered no less that 23,000 times". The clip switched again, to show Theta, again with his camera, following Koschei and Ushas in a light hearted game on the fields of Mount Perdition._

The Doctor thrashed madly and yelled in frustration. His white trainers flailed about before him as he tried desperately to shake free of the bonds or the guards. The screen continued to flash with memories long supressed. The more he saw, the more his mental wounds were torn open. His emotional pain flooded out of those scars and slammed his brain with information he never wanted to see, further continuances of the projected memories adding to the ones before him.

_The camera flashed again, a slightly older version of Theta (now with a clearly better camera) was sitting on a bed in the Academy dorms. Koschei lazily read a scroll. "So Koschei," Theta yawned, adjusting the camera, "I'm trying to pick a name for after I graduate... Any ideas?"_

_Koschei (now with a bit of stubble- the beginnings of a moustache) looked up. "And why exactly are you filming this?"_

_Theta smiled and huffed out a short laugh as if it were obvious. "So I can remember what you've said of course! Any ideas?"_

_Koschei rolled his eyes "How about 'Doctor' or something. Since you have to try to fix everything there is." Theta thought for a moment "Huh... I actually really like that one."_

_The image changed, to a CCTV of the interior of a TARDIS. Theta and Koschei were clearly irritated with one another. Theta slammed his fist on the console "Why do you have to always try and control me like that!? It's like I'm your slave and you're my master or something!"_

_Koschei was about to retaliate, when he suddenly got an idea "Master... Interesting... I like it..."_

Their childhood shifted to adulthood on the silver screen... The time at the cusp of war. The Doctor shut out everything but his immediate goal. He had to. The Oncoming Storm apologized in advance aloud, twisted around, and bit the hand of one of the guards while bracing himself and shoving out of the chair, shoulders and hands twisted about behind him, but head and body free of the chair. He twisted his leg about, jammed against the ground, and sent the chair crashing into the other guard's foot. It all happened in less than two seconds. With both in pain he jammed his feet into the ground again and shoved for the screen. He reached it and kicked, punching a hole through with his foot. The Doctor bit the bottom edge of the tear and dropped as low as he could, forcing the tear to grow. The picture was now unrecognizable, the faces distorted. The audio still rang out, but he shoved it out of his mind as he glanced frantically about for something to get free.

Pain was the first thing he felt. Jack's eyes flew open as he gasped desperately for the air to fill his lungs, his beautiful, strong working lungs. "Jack Harkness, how are you!" he cried instinctively as life flooded him again. He gasped a moment and smiled, happy to be rid of the pain, but longing for the death that had surrounded him... 'No, think of the team,' he remembered. His beautiful crew, Gwen, Ianto, Owen, Tosh, their adventures... Who knew where they were now... He was chained in his own little pitiful room adjoining the engines. The heat was oppressive as he stood on barely his tiptoes, wrists held high above his head by steel shackles. Dirt smothered him everywhere and his clothing was replaced, bloodied and sweat smeared but no longer in shreds.

The Master heard the commotion and ran in, only to find the Doctor ripping the screen with his teeth, the guards on the floor in shock. He grabbed the wheelchair roughly, and began pulling the Doctor backwards, smirking. "Oh no you don't. Not yet. You have to watch the whole thing." He wheeled the Doctor into a nearby conference room, pulled out a padlock, and chained the wheelchair to a supporting post in the center of the room. Grinning, he yanked down this room's video screen. "And to think, I wasn't sure I was going to get to you!" He set about hooking up the screen to his phone, which stored a copy of the video. "Let's try this again, shall we?" He fast forwarded to where he had left off, and pulled up a chair, facing the Doctor, back towards the screen. "I want to see your face this time."

_The video commenced where it had left off, the next scene an official video of a rigid Time Lord ceremony. 50 young Time Lords were seated in their dress robes, happily facing the camera. An old man called them each up one by one. "Theta Sigma..." The blonde young man rose from his seat and walked over to the man's podium, a large smile on his face. The old man coughed "What do you wish to be named?" _

_Theta grinned confidently "The Doctor." The man pressed a hand on a large Gallifreyan seal next to him "By Order of the High Council, the Doctor shall be initiated as a fully fleged Time Lord." Theta walked over to another old man to receive a small golden crescent pin, a symbol of his time completed at the school._

The fight left the Doctor the moment the Master pulled him from the screen. He glared at the blonde monster before him, knowing he was thoroughly trapped. He seethed, teeth bared and head down. His brown eyes glowered with frustration and pain. Unimaginable pain, the pain of failure and guilt, things thoroughly forgotten being ripped open and crammed to the front of the mind. He wailed inside, desperate to run, to run and not look back. Oustide he simply stared at the Master, watching him for any hints of his next move. The crazed Time Lord facing him smirked "Ah ah ah! Watch the screen Doctor! Or I'll force you to..."

_The movie continued with the two young men, in the midst of a screaming match on the Doctor's newly stolen TARDIS being filmed by a thoroughly amused Ushas. "YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO KILL THEM, KOSCHEI!" The blonde man yelled, pacing thoroughly about the room. _

_The dark haired man, now with a well grown in goatee, sat on the console chair and gloated "Temper Temper! They were only Ood! And It's the Master now."_

_The blonde man turned, tears in his eyes. "WHAT YOU DID WAS WRONG!"_

_The Master laughed "What I did was entertaining!" He turned to the young woman filming, brow creased "Why are you even filming this? Not that I mind. I'll use it as blackmail for Thet... the Doctor someday. That'll teach him to control his temper. He sounds like a child."_

_"I DO NOT!" the Doctor retorted, holding back a sob._

_The woman smirked "For research on emotions of course."_

The Doctor forced himself to breathe deeply, focused only on that. Inhale, exhale. Each breath of air hissed out in fury. He was uncontrollable, feral, as exemplified only by his innate calmness. He sat and stared, face set in a mask of seething rage. He shut his eyes against the barrage of memories. That day... The blood he had seen only outdone in his horror by the glee on Koschei's face. The laughter. Tears welled in the ancient child's eyes as he watched, reliving the day unwillingly. He was so old...

_The video skipped again, this time over hundreds of years. Short clips of each of the Doctor's companions whom had been forcibly separated from him, due to death, or painful circumstances, flashed upon the screens, along with narration that had explained their departure "Memory wiped... dead... dead... trapped..." The camera lingered on one face for a particularly long period. Rose._

The Master clapped his hands with glee, and grabbed the Doctor's face roughly, pointing it towards the screen. "I love this part!"

_Torchwood CCTV footage of the day Rose was separated from the Doctor played, replaying in slow motion again and again her final moments with the Doctor, her struggle and fail to hold on, Pete's rescue, and then her disappearance. Again and again._

The tears fell from the Doctor's face, pent up since that day. He had held them back, barely managing to hold on to that numb pain when she left. When he failed her. He sobbed, unable to tear his gaze from her face as she screamed. As she fell. She screamed again and again, staring for the man who screamed back. It was over in seconds, but then replayed. Each time, his hearts broke. He saw his helplessness, her pain. The last time they were in the same universe. His mind superimposed what she must've seen on the beach of Norway. He hadn't seen her, but he had failed one last time. He had run out of his own element. He had run out of time. He didn't get to tell her... Wracking sobs forced his chin against the Master's hand as he pleaded. "Stop... Stop this, please..."

The Master snorted "But we haven't even gotten to the best part! He looked at the screen expectantly, "Ah! Here we go!"

_The last clip was of the red planet again, taken by an external TARDIS camera. But it had changed. It had changed so much. A cloud of haze surrounded Gallifrey, large fires and smoke could be seen rising from the ground. This was war. And it was all about to end. External narration began to play softly, one voice, whispering "It's all your fault." The planet began to burn. Slowly at first, but the fires soon began to engulf the entire red orb, until it was completely ablaze. The narration grew louder and louder, the voice seemingly multiplied and overlapped itself, repeating the same four words "It's all your fault.". The planet gradually began to collapse on itself, and soon was reduced to a large heap of space ash. The voices reached a booming crescendo, but suddenly were cut off, into silence. Gallifrey had burned._

The silence hung in the air. The only sound was the Doctor's labored breathing and sobs at what he had done. His head hung limp and eyes stood wide and glazed. The floodgates had opened completely. Screams. Fire. Burning. Faces of those from memories past, all dead because of him. He sat, unsure of anything. The red hills aflame and burning. Rose falling into Pete's arms, screaming his name. Daleks and Time Lords crashing in agony. All dead. Because of him. Tears fell from his unblinking eyes as he went completely limp...


	3. Friends from Below

The Master stared at him idly, fingers tapping out four beats. He wanted to see what the Doctor would do next. His silly little pet. The tears fell slowly from the bound man's face and he collapsed in on himself, staring unseeing at his lap. He longed to find a corner, some unseen hole in the universe and curl up in it, never to come out again. He couldn't run. Couldn't hide. His mind overloaded with the pain, the worst pain imaginable. The pain of failure, the pain of the deaths of others. All those ghostly faces swirled across his vision, chanting, "It's your fault, it's your fault," relentlessly. He murmured a negative and shook his head slowly, trying feebly to dispel the ghosts of his failures. He failed.

The Master stood up and stretched lazily. "I thought it was a good film. Not a lot of... FAULTS."

The Doctor's eyes closed softly. His fault. His fault. The Doctor, ruiner of time and space. Murderer. Genocidist. There was no running from himself, he could never run fast enough, couldn't with the weight dragging behind him. "W... Wh-Why... Why-y..." he sobbed, voice gone high with intangible pain. Unvanquishable pain.

The Master smirked "I don't want to be forgiven, Theta. I want to be feared. No matter what it takes."

Tears and pain warred for control of the Time Lord's victim's eyes as he turned his head painstakingly up to face the Master. "I... I can never fear y-you... as much as I fear myself..."

The Master looked at his foe, eyebrow raised. Now THIS was interesting. The Doctor's head dropped again. He was terrified of the things he could no longer run from. The past, the future, and himself. The oppressor rolled his eyes at his prisoner's dillemma. Theta could be so weak! It was pathetic. He unlocked the padlock, wheeled the Doctor back to the main room, and pulled out his laser to commence the aging process once again.

However, the Doctor had plans of his own.

He waited for the Master to pull his device from his pocket. He knew it was coming, why would his enemy leave him in as weak a state as he was when more pain could be inflicted? The rage still burned within the Doctor, the rage from what he'd done... But he could still make some things right. There was still time. As the laser left the Master's pocket, he finally managed to undo the ropes about his wrists. Through the whole video he had worked on it, slowly and silently, through the pain. He promised to right these wrongs long ago, and had a lot of work to do. Time to start. He shot out of the chair and locked the Master in an embrace, sobs drying and resilience returning. He held his childhood companion and took his laser as the man was left dumbfounded for a moment. Before the Master could recover, the Doctor did the only thing he was ever good at. He ran.

The Master stared at the Doctor for a second, shocked and dumbfounded... what... what had just happened? He returned to his senses as the Doctor ran out of the room. He didn't even bother to call the guards. This was his job. He turned on a dime and chase ensued.

"JACK! JONES! WHEREVER YOU ARE FIND ME!" bellowed the fugitiveTime Lord for those he knew as he ran through the halls, long legs giving him the advantage in the chase. He was used to this, to the running. The memories danced in his vision, leaving his usual grace far behind in the sea of chanting and faces as he stumbled about the halls. He needed to focus. He imagined a door and crammed all the memories he could behind it the best he could. They could wait. They could always wait.

Jack yelled at no one, desperate for some sort of company. Months of lonliness were taking their toll. He knew it could be worse... He could be the Doctor... Still, the pain of being alone again... After all those countless years, always alone in the end, it hurt. It hurt so much. In the end faces aged and passed away while his never changed, always the same. He was always alone...

It was then that Harkness heard the clamor outside, far down the hall and up a couple levels. The engine room picked up nearly every sound in the ship... It was the Doctor! He was able to run and sounded like the man he had met at the beginning of this journey, no aged voice, no quirks or imperfections. Good ol' Doctor! "I'M HERE!" he yelled, straining against the cuffs. Please, let the Doctor find him, let them escape... Jack yelled incessantly, calling the Doctor's name and fighting against his bonds. Though the engine room allowed sound in over the roar of machinery, it didn't do much to carry sound out.

Mrs. Jones looked up from her cleaning in shock. "Is that the..." The other members of the family nodded, mouths agape. Immediately setting down their tools, they hurried out into the hallway.

-

The Master ran through the hallways, guided by the Doctor's voice. He was impressed with the Doctor's actions, although he never would admit it aloud, who knew the man was so... resiliant?

The Doctor continued to bellow his instructions in breaks, pausing to listen for responses. He knew Jack would be locked up somewhere, probably someplace where there was little traffic and an uncomfortable environment. He ran over the schematics of the Valiant mentally and narrowed his search down to three places, engine room, deserted guest rooms, or somewhere on the hull. He continued to race down the hall, footing slowly getting steadier.

Suddenly, from the hall behind of the Doctor, the Jones family turned the corner. Mr Jones, out of breath, yelled out to the man in front of him "DOCTOR!" One group down, one impossible man to go.

The Doctor shook his head to rid the image of the Master's laughing face after the Ood incident and turned to see the three Jones behind him. Skidding to a halt, he waved his hand to put them in front. "Come on, we have to make it to the cargo bay. They'll have smaller aircraft there if there's any logic at all in the Master's head. He's brilliant, but not exactly sane," he explained hurriedly while waving the three battered people ahead of him. Once they were in front, he turned down a corridor to head towards the residential halls. "JACK! JACK IF YOU CAN HEAR ME SAY SOMETHING!"

-  
The Captain yelled and bellowed, but the Doctor was headed the wrong direction. "Blast it all, you never knew where to find hotties!"

The Master rolled his eyes as he continued running, honestly the Doctor could be so predictable. Always had to save his little friends... suddenly the Master turned around and sped towards Jack's cell. He had a brilliant idea. A way to trap his little pet once and for all. He reached the cell in record time, and began switching his clothing with Jack's.

As the Master entered Jack's cell, Harkness smirked. "Back for more, hmm? Couldn't get enough?" Instead of replying, Jack was stripped and ushered out. "Never knew you liked that sorta thing! Duly noted!" he called back as the Time Lord was restrained. He knew what was happening, a ploy to catch the Doctor.

Despite Harkness' protests, the Master redressed in Jack's soiled clothes. They weren't a perfect fit, but it was passable. The Master put a see through bag over his head, and instructed the guards to strap him into the wall restraints in the cell. He then told the men to move Jack three floors below them, into a sound proof room he used to house the noisiest prisoners. He put his head down as he grinned to himself, this should be interesting.

As soon as the door closed, Jack allowed the escort to take him down the hall and out of earshot. Once there, he swung a leg out to send one holding his arm to the ground and bashed his head into the other's when the unfortunate guard turned to look at his prisoner's efforts. Jack then took off running the way he came, bare feet slapping on the tiled floors. He stayed as silent as he could and waited at the corner where he would be able to see the Doctor's approach when it came.

Luckily, Tish Jones noticed that the Doctor was going the wrong way. After all, she had been employed with cleaning the Airship for months, she knew her way around well enough. Plus she had been sneaking Jack food whenever possible, so she was familiar with his location. "DOCTOR! WE'RE GOING THE WRONG WAY! JACK'S ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE SHIP, A FLOOR BELOW US!"

The Time Lord skidded to a stop, nearly comical despite the circumstances. "Oh, right, thanks for that!" he replied and began to race the other direction. The first set of stairs he came across he leaped down, stopping only to clutch his cracked ribs for a second. He continued on, no longer needing to yell for Jack at the time. When he got closer he would, but he had to get there fast, someone, either guards or the Master himself, was sure to be in hot pursuit.

The entire Jones family noticed the Doctor's obvious pain. They felt terrible about it, but they knew there was nothing to be done. The sooner they could get out of this living nightmare the better. Mrs Jones saw the door to Jack's holding room at the end of the hallway, "Over there!" she yelled, as feet thumped along the corridor "Through that door!"

Suddenly, Tish noticed the two bodies of the knocked out guards in the corner "What the..."

As the brown and pale form hurtled by, Jack rammed into him and knocked him against the wall. "Doctor, Doctor, easy, it's me, shhhh!" he hissed, dodging the Doctor's instinctive attack. Harkness clamped a hand over the feral Time Lord's mouth. "Doctor, would you shut up for a moment? Damn, you can be a handful, but it's good to see you not wrinkly."

Realization dawned on the man between Jack and the wall. The Doctor smiled and hugged Jack tight, eyes alight with joy. He winced at the pain in his ribs, but then remembered the sure pursuit. He held Jack in front of him, ignoring the nakedness. "We have to go, I don't know where the Master is, but even if he's being clever there are sure to be guards following soon."

Mr. Jones pointed above them and whispered quickly "There's a large helicopter pad three stories up... If we can just get there, I think we'll be okay."

Tish looked at her father and nodded "But what about the guards? I've been talking to some of them and they don't seem too happy to be here, either. Most of them don't have a choice. We can't just leave them!"

The Master heard a commotion outside the room where he was waiting. Could it be the Doctor? He groaned in his best "Jack" voice: "Dooocctttoorr! In here! Help!"

The Doctor took in everything around him amongst the memories assaulting his mind. Once the voice came from Jack's cell, however, the Doctor knew exactly where the Master was. The one before him was the real one, of this he was sure. The wrongness flooded off of him, the fixed point, the fact. This was Jack. That was the Master. "So, we know where he is. If he was trying to trap me, guards weren't in pursuit. Once he figures out we're not falling for it, however, they'll be on us for sure." He deliberated for a moment... "We'll take any guards we see, but only if they don't attack. Tish, lead the wa-ngh... lead the way," he said, clutching his side and hissing in pain.

Mr. Jones put the Doctor's arm around his back "You don't look like you're in great shape there. Let me help you."

Tish looked up in confusion, suddenly realizing something important. "Doctor? Where's your ship? Don't you have some sort of space ship? Couldn't we use that to get away?"  
-

The Master was a bit confused to be honest. Where WAS the Doctor? He should be positively tripping over himself in order to rescue "Jack", right? Unless of course Jack... no... that was impossible... he had his best guards escorting Jack... but still...

The Doctor winced, but Jack saved him the trouble of even more harsh memories. "The Master cannibalized it. She's useless as a transport, now..." He looked tenderly to the man who was more fragile than he had ever remembered. "I'm sorry."

The Doctor waved him away and stood from Mr. Jones's grasp. He couldn't be weak now. "Tish, helipad," he said softly, trying his hardest to remain cool and confident. They needed a leader right now, not a child afraid of the past.

Tish glanced at the Doctor sympathetically as she waved them on towards the helipad. She didn't know him well, but she had heard stories from Martha. The man had experienced so much pain and suffering in his life... and yet he still tried to put on his best face to be strong. She and her family must seem so insignificant to him after all of his adventures, after all of his struggles, she mused. Yet he still went out of his way, putting his own body and his own freedom in danger, just to save them. She directed the group to the nearest stairwell and began the ascent to freedom. If the Doctor could be strong, then by God, so could she. "This way! Up three stories and then to the left!"

The Master was beginning to grow suspicious. Something had happened, or the Doctor would have been there by now. Maybe his guards had stopped him? He decided to try his "Jack" voice out one last time, "DOCTOR! OVER HERE! QUICKLY! Oh... GOD! NO!" And with that, he began a series of pained groans and screams.

As the group ran, the Master began to suspect what had happened. The Doctor had found his trap before it had been sprung. He growled in annoyance. "GUARDS! FREE ME. NOW." No response. The Master tried again "GUARDS! GODDAMN IT. GUARDS!" He struggled against the bonds, suddenly painfully aware of the fact that Jack's two guards hadn't come back yet. But it was alright, he breathed a sigh of relief. He had an extra key to the cells in his pants' pocket. Wait. He was wearing Jack's clothing. No key. No escape. Shit. This day had turned bad very quickly.

The Doctor heard the Master's outburst as the rest of the crew made it up the stairs. He made a decision. "Go on, I'll catch up. Go!" He turned and flew down the hall again, headed for Jack's ex-cell. The door was unlocked, another thing that would have set him off. There in Jack's ususal place was a hooded figure, smaller than the Captain and raving madly. "It's too late, he took care of them," said the Doctor softly. His voice, though quiet and pained, echoed ominously around the humming room.

The master chuckled madly at the voice. "Back for more, Doctor? It's your turn now. Go ahead." A sound emitted from deep within his throat, a feral growl "Kill me. KILL ME! SHOW ME WHAT THE ONCOMING STORM CAN REALLY DO! SHOW ME YOUR TRUE COLORS, DOCTOR!" And with that, he threw his head back and began laughing again.

The Lonely God radiated with ancient power, authority gained by age and wisdom. He stalked over slowly, face a mask of unreadable stone. He came to the Master and took off the bag before speaking, voice soft and caring. "No. I won't give you that. You can't stand the thought of death, you've always feared it more than anything. You forget, I know you."

The Master hissed as the mask was pulled from his face. "YOU'RE WEAK! SO WEAK!"

With that, the Doctor brushed his hand over the Time Lord's face before racing back out of the room. He caught up to the rest of the escapees quickly and with a nod to Jack they continued their flight from the Valiant. The Master realized what was happening immediately back in his cell. "YOU'RE JUST GOING TO LEAVE ME?! YOU... YOU... BASTARD!" Yet he was alone once more...

Meanwhile, two stories above, another haggard and weary prisoner leaned weakly against a wall in the corner of his small cell. He was only there as bait for a "more important" prisoner, a form of insurance. And as thus, he had been all but forgotten. The Master spent his time playing with his "more interesting" captives, and the guards could care less. Suddenly, the prisoner heard a loud commotion, a patter of feet. He looked up in shock. An... escape? Could it be? He called out weakly, "Over... over here! Please!"

Jack looked back at the same time as the Doctor. They didn't even need to communicate. Both changed course and ran for the door the weak voice had come from. They looked at each other and nodded, simultaneously working at different options to open the door. The Doctor worked at the keypad lock (his screwdriver was still gone, stolen away by the Master) while Jack physically inspected it. "Don't worry, we're going to get you out!" the Doctor yelled through the door. "Get ready to run!"

"Doctor." Jack said calmly as he found a niche in the wallframe. "Escapee deadlock, but it won't be locked from this side." He yanked firmly on the door and it squealed open, just barely. The Doctor joined and pushed with all his might. Eventually, the heavy door had a gap large enough for the Doctor to slide through with a hiss of pain. He scoped the room for the prisoner, and upon noticing him ran over. He discretely grabbed a wad of dirty clothing on the floor since Jack was still stark nude, but then helped the man up. The shadows left their faces invisible. "Don't worry, I'm a friend, we'll get you out of here."

The prisoner stumbled to his feet. He wasn't sure he could make it, honestly. But he could try. Might be his only chance after all. God he was so weak. The man smiled a bit as he was helped up "Thank you... sir."

It was only then when the Doctor got a good look at him. He was wearing a rumpled and filthy suit, two sizes too big, and he had obviously lost a lot of weight in the past months. His brown hair was full of grime, and his once clean shaven face sported heavy stubble. He was clearly no older than 30, but the months on board the Valiant had definitely taken their toll, his face gaunt, the bones in his wrists showing. The young man leaned on the Doctor for support, when suddenly, out of the corner of his eye he noticed a familiar face peering in through the crack in the door. He whipped his head around sighed in joy. "Jack... Jack it's me... Ianto..."


	4. Children of the Infinite

The Doctor simply tossed Jack the clothing, unaware as to what was going on. His head still spun with memories he couldn't vanquish as the clothes fell forgotten to the floor. Jack held back a sob of fury as he relieved the Doctor of his charge. Once he saw the man, nothing else mattered. "Ianto! Ianto, are you okay? Are you hurt? Oh my God, I'm so sorry..." He held the man lovingly, doing his best to stay emotionless. The attempts failed miserably.

Ianto leaned weakly into Jack, doing his best to stay standing. "Jack... the team... they're... they're-" He pressed his face into Jack's shoulder, face suddenly hot with tears he had pent up for months.

"They're dead... Oh God. All dead."

It took a moment for Jack to process what Ianto had just said. The message hit home soon enough. Jack's face drained, but he fixed a poker face on over it. Eyes hard and mouth set, he tenderly scooped up the sobbing man before him. The man he loved. "Doctor... I have to go back." he demanded, voice hard and full of malice. "That son of a bitch has some things to pay for." Harkness shoved away the faces of the crew, his beautiful crew and focused on one thing: The Master. He strode away, face locked on the pallid Ianto in his arms, before the Doctor could protest.

"Jack, don't you _dare,_" the Doctor called. The Master was the only other Time Lord in existance. His charge, even if the monster wouldn't admit it. Indecision slammed into him as he realized the man had just lost the only ones he loved to the Master... What should he do? Let Jack exact his revenge? Rescue his foe from his friend?

Mrs. Jones looked at Jack's retreating figure, and then back at the Doctor "... What now? I want that son of a bitch dead more than anything, Doctor. But... But are we going to go after Jack?"

The motion of the Jones behind him made up his mind. He had to get them out, but there was nothing he could do for Jack or the Master now... They were on their own. Without a word, the Lonely God turned and continued on his way, ushering Martha's family before him.

Tish nodded quickly as she bit her lip. This had to be hard for the Doctor. But, in her opinion, he had made the right choice. Jack needed that revenge. She pointed up the stairs "Only one more flight of stairs, and then we'll be on the top deck. From there, it's to the left."

Ianto instinctively allowed himself to be carried. Normally he would protest, but he was too tired, too weak. Besides, all he could think about was that day. Tears in his eyes, he decided he had to tell Jack what had happened. "We barricaded... We barricaded ourselves in the hub... because we knew he'd-" Ianto shivered at the image, "we knew he'd be after us... We managed for 2 months... to fend the tolfacane off... but one day... Oh God... Jack, one day... he showed up... with hundreds... maybe thousands... No escape... He had all the exits blocked... and then... and then... he just let them attack..." The young man began sobbing again, "The blood... oh God... so much blood... everyone... everything... even the pteradactyl... dead. I... I was the only one left... He took me... alive... said I was insurance... in case you... in case you escaped..." Ianto shuddered and lay his head against Jack's bare shoulder, eyes closed and chest heaving with sobs.

Jack stopped and nestled his head against Ianto's. He stroked at his lover's tears and closed his eyes. "Shhh... It'll be fine. We'll get the bastard. Don't worry, shhhh..." He cooed to the alarmingly light man and cried softly despite himself. All dead... He'd been there, always living on through everything... Everyone... Always carrying on alone.

Jack Harkness, the impossible fact, the fixed point in time and space, lone protector of Ianto Jones and failed guardian of TORCHWOOD, stood and continued on.

The ragged group dashed through the halls, ordered by Tish and the Doctor, one for navigation and the other for safety. As the area continued on in desertion, the Time Lord feared the worst. Why hadn't they been caught up to yet? Surely the Master hadn't stayed trapped this long. Something had to be lying in wait ahead. The man stumbled a moment as a fresh stab of pained memories assaulted his mind. He had to do something to keep Martha's family safe. Fighting the images, he sprinted ahead and lay a hand on the jogging Tish's shoulder, pain barely concealed in his eyes. "If anything happens, yell," he instructed softly before dashing off further down the hall, white trainers slapping the tile and echoing down the corridor.

Soon he reached the stairs to be climbed and ascended quickly, each step heavier than the last as the mental wounds bogged him down. The Doctor sprinted up and up, one hand on his side to hold back the pain in his broken ribs and the other on his temple. "Go AWAY!" he hissed at the memories. He was simply unable to function with the faces, the blood, the fire, chaos everywhere. In his haste, he ran into a wall and stumbled backwards. With a dark glare at it he turned and raced up the next flight...

And straight into some guards.

Meanwhile the Master struggled against his chains, growling and snarling like a feral animal. Not a single guard had passed by! Had no one heard him? No. Those traitors must have flown the coop as soon as they found out he was incapacitated. 'That's what you get for forcing people into labor,' he thought. 'Never could get good slave labor these days.' But... he vowed himself... they would pay... and they would die.

Ianto looked up at Jack, and gently brushed the older man's tears away, trying his best to stop crying himself. He had never seen Jack so weak, so vulnerable. And it scared him. He shuddered at what his boss might do if he did confront the Master. He had to try and calm him down. "No... Jack... No revenge. If we did that... we'd be just as bad as him. Let's... let's go... I want to get out of here..."

Jack was unresponsive, dead set on revenge. Ianto's pleas broke his heart, but the Master would pay. He would take those thirteen lives. He would take them all. The Time Lord could take anything from Jack, but those he loved were never to be touched.

Ianto noticed the darkness in Jack's eyes. He knew Jack better than anyone... and he knew how violent Harkness could be. He just didn't want the man to do something he would regret later on. "Jack" he whispered, as tenderly as possible, "Jack... please." And with that he pulled himself upwards and placed a gentle kiss on his lover's lips. "Let's go home."

Jack stopped at the kiss and bowed his head, looking down at Ianto. He hated to bring it up again since Ianto had calmed somewhat, but he had no choice. "What home?" he asked softly as the man in his arms dropped back into his grasp.

Ianto's eyes widened in realization. He had almost been able to push it out of his mind in order to stay strong for Jack but... Oh God... The memories... They all came flooding back once again, and the tears began to fall once more. So much for trying to be strong. He looked up at Jack with determined yet tear-streaked eyes "You're... you're right... I want to see him suffer.."

Jack nodded once and kissed Ianto's forehead before continuing on down the corridor, the Master's frantic yells barely audible in the distance.

The guards stood in the Doctor's path, neither fighting, nor moving to let him through. One stepped forwards to address him. "Halt, Doctor!" The leader was tall and dressed in kevlar, sandy blonde hair and a deep bass voice which echoed down the enclosed stairwell ominously. The Doctor simply put on his best grin and raised his hands in surrender.

Mrs. Jones and Tish frantic exchanged looks at the sound of the guards from further up the stairs they had begun to ascend. Should they keep quiet and keep out of the guard's view? Should they try to fight? They were completly unarmed and in no state to put up any sort of a decent fight. So, crouching low, the Jones family waited.

Rose's screaming face was shoved to the side as the Doctor turned on the charm over the chants of "It's your fault" echoing in his mind. "Oi! Is that any way to treat a guest? Much less one who's trying to get you out of here, eh?" He looked at the guards as if it were a no-brainer that they should let him through and made as if he were going to barge on anyways.

The men didn't move, instead they looked at each other in amusement at the Doctor's actions. The guard who had spoken earlier cleared his throat to get the Doctor's attention. "We summoned a large jet, sir, once we realized the Master was incapacitated. It will be here in 5 minutes, and it should have enough room for everyone. We are currently assembling the other prisoners on the roof for travel. That's why you nor the Master have not encountered any guards for a while, we have all been working to escape. We are not here by choice sir, merely slaves and prisoners, threatened to do the Master's bidding on pain of hate the Master as much as anyone." His voice was softer than before as his eyes betrayed the tint of fear that he must have been holding back for months.

The Doctor beamed at the escort. "Oh, brilliant! You are just brilliant, you are! Oh, I love it!" He grinned luminously and moved forwards some more. "I'll just be going then," he said confidently, but without warning the Time Lord cringed and doubled over, grasping his ribs and head. Pained gasps rasped through his lips as the memories snuck back and danced in his vision. Why? Why was this happening?

The guard bent down to be on the same level with the doubled over Doctor. "Injured, sir? Here." And with that, the well muscled man hoisted the Doctor up on his shoulders and motioned for his men to begin the last part of the ascent.

The Doctor grunted as he was hoisted up, "Ngh, wait! There are others!" He whistled loudly, hoping the Jones would hear him as the guards continued up. He didn't trust this situation, but was happy that humans were helping after all this time. The lonely traveller who was never helped up... For once it was wrong.

The Jones family looked up. "Do you think it's safe?" Tish whispered to her dad, "It could be a trap."

Mr. Jones shrugged. "I think we should just trust him... the Doctor I mean. Seems to know what he's doing." And with that, the Joneses ascended the stairs into the view of the guards and the Doctor.

Soon, Harkness and Ianto were at the door to the cell of the raving Master. His screams for guards weren't that of one used to being in captivity, more one of a spoiled child who wasn't happy with his situation. No anguish, only anger. Fury bubbled deep in Jack's chest as he turned smoldering eyes to the man in his arms. "In or out?" he asked quietly, aware of Jones's discomfort.

Ianto hugged Jack tightly, arms still looped around his neck for support. "I said I want to see him suffer. And I still do."

Jack walked into the room slowly, eyes filled with hatred, terrifying and bright. Tenderly setting Ianto against the wall, he strode over to the Master.

The Master raised his head and smirked at the man before him, amused with his anger. "Well, you're not exactly a guard."

Jack reared back and punched him as hard as possible across his smirking face. "You made a fatal mistake," he hissed. "You can do whatever the fuck you want with me... But you do not harm my team. You don't touch my family." He punched again and again, a methodic machine, each hissing breath two more swings. Hooks to the ribs, jabs to the face, over and over. Each hit was harder than the last as Harkness exacted his vengeance on the monster, but it would never be enough.

The Master laughed darkly, grimacing through the pain. It hurt like hell, but for the time being, he didn't care. "OOOOoooh, big bad Harkness, trying to...AH... show off for his itty bitty... little, ah... princess!" As the blood began to stream from his nose (which was more than likely broken after the last punch), the Master knew he it was time to summon his best weapon. His guards had abandoned him... but his children never would. He smirked at Ianto, trying his best not to give Jack the satisfaction of seeing just how much pain he was in. "Tea boy... ahhh... your going to like this... part." He seethed through bared teeth and drew in a deep breath: "OH, TOCLAFANE!"

Ianto's eyes went wide at the words, as he instinctively pressed his body to the wall as closely as possible. Wracking sobs assaulted him again as he began to shudder in sheer terror. "No... Oh, God... NO!"

Ianto's panic was the only thing that drew Jack out of his mad fury. He heard only the worn man's protests, nothing of the Master. Abandoning his task, he ran to the man curled in the corner. "What is it, what's wrong? Ianto? Ianto, look at me, I'm here." He tenderly held his lover's face between his hands and forced Ianto's gaze towards his own. "Ianto, what's wrong?"

Harkness's charge shivered violently and looked at the floor, trying, and failing to stay strong "Jack... Jack he's... no... he's sending the Tolfacane."

The Master smirked through the blood and pain, teeth bared in a serpentine grin. Humans could be so weak. He laughed madly as he heard the buzzing of his children in the background, fast approaching. "Oooooohhh, Ianto! It's time for round two. You'll go the same way as all your little friends. And I'll make Jack clean up the blood!"

The Doctor's pride was injured as he was carried, but escape was necessary. Still, he had a reputation to upkeep. "Oi! I can move on my own!" he exclaimed irately, not helped with the shaking of his head as the chorus continued.

That was when the Jones family clattered up the stairs behind them. With a touch of effort, the Doctor turned his one uncovered eye to face them from in front of the guard. A grin spread across his features through the mental assault. "Jones! 'Ello!" he called back before cringing as the smile fell from his face again.

The guard looked up at him skeptically. "But not not easily, sir, we'll get there quicker this way." Another guard, female with dark brown hair and eyes, pointed at the Jones family "Are these your friends?" she asked with a hint of a Russian accent.

The Doctor rolled his eyes at their stubbornness. "Blimey, and I thought I was the stubborn one, yes, they're with me, now get on with it!" The stress of the memories was too much. He noticed the smallest of details about them but missed the big things. His mind swirled about chaotically under the track of the chorus, 'It's your fault, it's your fault.'

However he remembered one thing as they ran up the steps that was actually useful and needed remembering. Blimey, he could be thick sometimes.

His eyes shot open and he struggled against the guard. "No, nonono we have to go back! Take me back! Jack!"

The Master grinned as he sensed his children growing closer. "Can you hear them? They are coming... Yes, they are coming. And then... THE MASTER WILL RISE AGAIN!" He threw his head back and began cackling.

Jack's mind shot ahead at the mention of Toclafane. He remembered the screaming as they descended from the sky, people dying below them, the President being slaughtered. He had to think, and instantly a plan formulated over the Master's mad laughter. "Ianto, you're going to be fine, trust me," he said firmly, wrapping his bare arms about the man to comfort him. As the buzzing rolled closer, Jack maneuvered sobbing Ianto into the fetal position as far into the corner as he could. God, he was so small. As soon as he was as far from the center of the room as possible, curled to the smallest he could, Jack put his head against his lover's and wrapped himself around the man. He couldn't stay dead, so, logically, he could act as an immortal shield... he hoped. "Ianto, pray to your deity..." he whispered loudly over the clicking horde spreading around the exterior of the Valiant. There was one thing that needed to be said... he may never have the chance to let Ianto hear it alive again. "I love you."

Ianto glanced up at Jack and smiled slightly through the tears. He had never heard Jack say those three little words, but oh they felt so good. Despite their impending deaths, he felt a warm sensation in the pit of his stomach. Happiness. "Jack... I love you too"

Harkness smiled in the shadow under him at the crying Ianto and let a tear fall. This was possibly the last time he would see this man alive, and a smile was how he wanted to remember him. He had enough regrets, to not tell him now would only add to the infinite list. With a final kiss he braced for the Toclafane that would be there any minute.


End file.
